


Ouroboros

by emmaliza



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: (or thereabouts), Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Progress-Era, Reunion Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: “Patience, Rob. Haven't changed that much, have you?”Rob hums. He's not that sure, to be honest.





	Ouroboros

“You're still a knob.”

Rob pouts, still a little put out the others don't like his tattoo, but admittedly he's less upset about it with Jay kissing the inked spot on his wrist softly, since it's still a little sensitive. “You wanna suck my knob, you mean,” he says with a cheeky thrust, but he's only kidding, Jay knows that.

Jay laughs, and gives him a squeeze right there in reward. Robbie groans. “Patience, Rob,” he says. “Haven't changed that much, have you?”

Rob hums. He's not that sure, to be honest.

On the other side of the bed, Gary is tucked neatly between Mark and Howard's bodies. “You're so pretty,” Howard keeps murmuring in his ear, curled around his back, and Rob feels an odd twinge of guilt at the thought Howard has to say that, because even now Gaz looks much sexier than he ever did back in the day, he still doesn't believe that – but that's what they're working out, isn't it, all those doubts and insecurities?

Mark's gentle hands rub all over Gary's belly, not touching him _there_ quite yet, the little tease. Then all of a sudden he sits up. “Rob.” He catches Mark's eye a second – Mark has always loved him more than any of them, even when he wasn't quite sure he deserved it. “You two should be together. If this is all some big act of forgiveness.”

Panting on the bed, it takes Gaz a moment to register the words and push himself up. Jason suckles beneath his left ear before retreating to clear a path. Rob is frozen.

Being with the band is one thing, but being with Gaz is another. It was always them fucking everything up, he knows that, but it's all lead to this moment: Gary knelt right across from him, gasping for air, lips pink and swollen, and after fifteen years finally ready.

When they kiss it's rough and desperate, as you would expect after all this time, tongues plunged down each other's throats and biting each other's lips in need. Rob feels a drop of Gary's blood flow into his mouth and it makes his cock throb, the thought that they are now one and the same, Gary is a part of him, and vice versa, after so long trying to tear themselves apart.

Eventually they have to surface for air, and when they do Rob squints an eye open to find Howard looking at him suspiciously. It hurts, but Rob can't fault him for it. Howard loves Gary exactly as much as Mark has always loved him, and while it's one thing for Gaz to forgive him for everything he said and did, it's quite another for Gary's best friend to. He has to earn Howard's trust again. But he can work on that.

He gets distracted from the matter by Gaz pressing kisses all along his neck, wet, lewd and shameless; Rob feels marked, owned, but he likes it now, believing he belongs to them and among them. “I want you,” Gary murmurs, his voice a low growl – it's deepened through the years, but Rob likes that too. It's sexy.

Everything's a mess of limbs shuffling around his too-big bed that's still not quite big enough for the five of them, but Rob is caught in the middle, panting and then gasping as Gary slowly lowers himself onto his hands and knees, to... oh...

“Oh fuck.” He clasps Gary's hair, knees trembling, as his prick slides into the older man's grip, and Gary gently licks along the length of him, tongue pink and wet and hot. He's being careful with Rob, perhaps afraid of scaring him off, and Rob can feel those first lashes of pleasure build up and threaten to overwhelm him when two soft hands grab him from behind and drag him back to Earth.

“It's alright,” Mark whispers, nibbling at his earlobe. “I've got you.” And Rob can feel himself relax, moaning at how Gary sucks at his cock, because after all, Mark will always have him.

While he and Mark are at it he realises Howard is now draped over Gary's back, kissing between his newly-muscled shoulders. Howard doesn't say anything, but he holds Gaz steady, his prick rubbing against his best friend's arse. Gary groans, pushing Rob's cock up so he can tease his lips over the head, while he's grinding his arse against Howard. _Little slut,_ Robbie thinks, but fondly – he sure never thought he'd get to see Gary Barlow like that.

Gaz opens his mouth to take him in properly, and Rob makes an obscene noise, holding on for dear life. Howard chuckles, and then he's moving down, kisses peppering Gary's back as he heads toward his destination. Robbie knows exactly what he's doing, and fuck, that's _dirty_; he can hardly imagine Gaz would allow it. At the same time, his cock throbs hard between Gary's lips, and he can't help but stare, thinking _fuck, fuck, yes_. Gary moans desperately as Howard's tongue laps at his arse, and Howard looks up, meeting Rob's eye across Gary's naked body. Rob can't be sure, but he thinks Howard's smiling.

He hears footsteps. Jason, who he almost forgot about, is moving, standing behind the edge of the bed and grabbing Howard's arse with relish. “You like this?” he asks, two fingers pushing inside Howard's hole, and he's a bit busy to answer properly – but those two have always been so in sync. Besides, the low, eager, throaty noise Howard makes is probably answer enough. Jason grins.

As Jason fucks Howard with his fingers Gary starts bobbing his head faster, taking Rob almost down to his balls, and he can't help keening into it, chasing that burning heat. Still, the needy moans Gaz keeps making at being eaten out tells Rob he doesn't mind, not really. And thank god. Rob never wants to see him hurt again.

Hands rub up and down his chest, clutching him, claiming him, while he writhes and wails under the onslaught of Gary's mouth. “Rob,” Mark cooes in his ear, his voice sweet and nervous, just like him, “Rob, can I fuck you?”

Rob nods without even thinking about it. Mark has always loved him, more than anyone on Earth, more than he can possibly have earned, and Rob wants to give him anything, everything to show him how loved he is in return. Giving up his arse is nothing, nothing at all, compared to that.

As Mark pushes into him Jason does the same to Howard, and Robbie can't tell where one moan ends and the other begins. Mark's hand finds his groin, playing with his balls and the small area of his cock Gaz isn't gulping down, leaving him to shudder and gasp in sheer bliss. He doesn't know what magic lube Mark has used to make it not hurt at all, but it doesn't, it just feels fantastic, being filled from the inside by the one person who loves him most. _He's so fucking big,_ and Rob is clenching his hole around Mark's cock, urging him on, wanting more, dripping pre-come down Gary's throat.

“Shit,” Jay gasps as he thrusts hard into Howard, who buries his cries in Gary's arse, leaving him rocked between the two halves of this orgy – utterly powerless and yet, still the centre of attention, Robbie thinks with a smile. That doesn't bother him anymore. He's too busy moaning and screaming at how overwhelming it all feels, being taken and being taken back, being _loved_, in the way he should have been years ago, the way he didn't believe they could again.

He hears gasps and whines in his ear, and he realises, this can't last forever. Mark's about to come. Rob sticks his arse out further, letting Mark plunge balls-deep inside him, wanting to take him as much as he can. He wants to take Mark's come. He wishes he could have his babies for him. He wishes he could do anything at all, anything, so long as Mark will know how much he loves him.

None of them are all that far away from the brink, and so Rob opts not to worry, letting the climax hit him when it hits him, Gary's throat glugging expertly against his cock and then swallowing it all; Rob can feel Mark spill into his arse and unleashes a fucking torrent himself, so much it drips down Gary's chin as he tries to swallow it all, but when he pulls back he looks like he would have asked for nothing else.

His vision goes hazy after he comes, but he can hear, smell, feel the rest of them finishing off, a mess of rough thrusts and grateful noises, until they collapse into the bed together, all cuddled up because there's no room for anything else. They're a giggling, horny, happy mess, just like they were when they were kids.

“Welcome back.” Someone is kissing him, and it takes Robbie a second to realise that's Howard. He kisses back, while someone else wraps their arms around his waist.

“We missed you,” Jason tells him, and Rob smiles. For the first time in years, he feels like he belongs somewhere, to someone.


End file.
